bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Aizen zwołuje zgromadzenie Espady
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = エスパーダ集結！藍染の御前会議 | romaji = Esupāda shūketsu! Aizen no gozen kaigi | numer odcinka = 145 | rozdziały = Rozdział 244, Rozdział 245 | arc = Arrancar: Arrancar: Wejście do Hueco Mundo | poprzedni odcinek = Ishida-Chad, próba nowej mocy | następny odcinek = Mam na imię Nel! Pojawia się dziwny Arrancar | premieraJa = 24 października 2007 | opening = After Dark |ending = Tane wo Maku Hibi }} Aizen zwołuje zgromadzenie Espady jest sto czterdziestym piątym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis Sado pokonuje Arrancara za pomocą El Directo, co wywołuje u Ichigo szok. Pokonany przez Ishidę Aisslinger Wernarr przeklina ludzi, na co jego pogromca przypomina, iż jest Quincy, a nie człowiekiem. Każe Wernarrowi, by przekazał Aizenowi, że Shinigami nie są jedynymi, których powinien się bać. Pomieszczenie zaczyna się zawalać, a Kurosaki obarcza winą przyjaciół, że mimo wiedzy, iż walczą pod ziemią byli zbyt gwałtowni. Aisslinger wyjawia, że byli strażnikami tego pokoju, a jeśli ponieśliby klęskę, wszystko miałoby ulec zniszczeniu. Przyjaciele rzucają się do wyjścia, a Arrancar mówi Uryū, że Aizen niczego się nie boi, dlatego jest autorytetem dla nich wszystkich. Po chwili piach zasypuje zawalone pomieszczenie, grzebiąc wszystko, a Ichigo wraz z towarzyszami wydostają się na zewnątrz w ostatnim momencie. thumb|190px|left|Widok na pałac Las Noches Po powróceniu do stanu używalności trójka przyjaciół rozgląda się po okolicy. Rudowłosy pyta, czy są w Hueco Mundo, a potem dodaje, że jest strasznie pusto. Sado dorzuca, iż gdzieniegdzie są uschnięte rośliny. Ishida oznajmia, że pogięte drzewka zrobione są z czegoś, co przypomina kwarc. Nagle przyjaciele zauważają wielką fortecę, Las Noches. Ichigo pogania przyjaciół i po chwili rozpoczynają bieg w kierunku twierdzy. Tymczasem w zamku Espada wchodzi do pomieszczenia z dużym stołem oraz krzesłami. Z prowadzonych rozmów wynika, że zauważyli intruzów, którzy zniszczyli jeden z podziemnych korytarzy. Wszyscy zasiadają na wyznaczonych miejscach, a wtedy dołączają do nich Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru oraz Kaname Tōsen. Aizen wita, potwierdza, że zostali zaatakowani, po czym proponuje wypicie herbaty. Trójka przyjaciół jest zmęczona długim biegiem, który nie przybliżył ich zbytnio do celu, jednak się nie poddają. Po krótkich przekomarzankach między Ichigo a Uryū, Sado zatrzymuje się. Chwilę później zaczyna się burza piaskowa połączona z tornadem. Nastolatkowie chwytają się uschniętych roślin, by nie zostać porwanym przez wiatr, jednak martwe drzewka szybko się łamią. Gdy zostają wciągnięci do środka tornada, okazuje się, że jest w nim nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Yasutora odkrywa, że otacza ich duchowa powłoka. Kurosaki pyta się, czy chodzi o taki sam rodzaj powłoki, którego użyli do przedostania się do Seireitei, gdy ratowali Rukię. Wtedy okazuje się, że Ishida trafnie przewidział, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć i zaopatrzył się w duchową kulę, którą nosił przy sobie od poprzedniego razu. Shinigami wraz z Quincy znowu zaczynają się kłócić, co powoduje pękanie duchowej powłoki. Chad uderza w ścianę kuli, przez co kula się rozpada, a oni wypadają z tornada na zewnątrz. Po chwili zasypuje ich góra piachu. thumb|190px|right|Zebranie Espady Tymczasem w fortecy trwa spotkanie Espady z Aizenem, Ginem i Tōsenem. Po włączeniu specjalnego projektora na środku stołu pojawia się trójwymiarowy obraz ukazujący trójkę intruzów. Rozpoczyna się krótka dyskusja, podczas której Arrancarzy naśmiewają się ze swoich wrogów, którzy okazali się jakimiś dzieciakami. Sōsuke każe im nie lekceważyć przybyszów, gdyż zdarzyło się tak, że gdy uznano ich za osoby nie godne uwagi, włamali się w czwórkę do Soul Society i na równi walczyli z Gotei 13. Zommari Rureaux zauważa, że intruzów jest tylko trójka, a Ulquiorra Cifer wyjaśnia się, że czwartą osobą jest Orihime Inoue. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ma dość słuchania i postanawia zająć się przeciwnikami, ale zostaje powstrzymany najpierw przez Tōsena, a potem samego Aizena, który za pomocą swojego wysokiego Reiatsu wymusza na nim posłuszeństwo. Przywódca Espady nakazuje oczekiwanie w spokoju na przybycie wrogów. Poza tym podkreśla, że dopóki on jest z nimi, są niepokonani. W międzyczasie na zewnątrz trójka przyjaciół, która uporała się z nawałem piachu, zatrzymała się na krótki odpoczynek po męczącym biegu. Ichigo narzeka, że choć biegli od dłuższego czasu, wcale nie przybliżyli się do Las Noches. Chad stwierdza, że pałac musi być gigantyczny, skoro nie jest w stanie zobaczyć kwarcowych drzew w jego pobliżu. Po niewielkiej zgryźliwości ze strony Ishidy do Kurosakiego o definicji fatamorgany, zaczynają rozmowę na temat Hollowów mieszkających w Hueco Mundo i tego w jaki sposób egzystują, skoro żywią się ludzkimi duszami. Uryū wyjaśnia, że powietrze jest wypełnione duchowymi cząsteczkami, które pozwalają niewielkim Pustym na przeżycie. thumb|left|190px|Nel z braćmi bawiąca się w "wiecznego berka" Rudowłosy jest zdziwiony wiedzą Quincy, więc żąda wyjaśnień. Ishida powoli wyjaśnia, że jako Quincy walczy za pomącą tych cząsteczek, wyczuwa ich obecność i dzięki nim czuje się znacznie silniejszy niż w Soul Society czy świecie ludzi. Podkreśla też, że nie tylko on jest dzięki nim silniejszy, ale również na ilości cząsteczek zyskują Arrancarzy oraz zwykłe Hollowy. Gdy chcą ruszyć dalej spod piasku wyłaniają się cztery postacie - Hollow, gruby stwór, rogaty Arrancar i podobne do człowieka dziecko. Stwory gonią płaczącego malca, więc przyjaciele postanawiają je uratować. Encyklopedia Arrancarów thumb|right|190px|Gin opowiada o Hueco Mundo Tym razem Gin Ichimaru opowiada o Hueco Mundo. Tłumaczy, że jest to świat Hollowów, zawsze panuje w nim noc, a pustynia i martwe drzewa tworzą ponurą atmosferę. Hueco Mundo jest również pozbawione wody, co trochę go zastanawia, gdyż często mają porę na herbatę. Na rzutniku pojawia się wtedy Sōsuke i przychodzi Tōsen niosący kubek z naparem. Aizen pyta się Gina, czy ten chce poznać herbaciany sekret, jednak Ichimaru odmawia. Występujące postacie Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Arrancarów: * (wspomnienie) Użyty Fullbring: * * Techniki Quincy: * * (wspomnienie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki